


Heart of the Sea

by dancing_sparrow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Slight hunay, #angst, #are fish vegan?, #broganes, #galra fishies, #keith is a touch starved boy, #lance gets jealous, #lance is really flexible, #lotor finds keith attractive, #luresong au, #pidge is a crab, #shallura is already canon, #sharkboy keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_sparrow/pseuds/dancing_sparrow
Summary: "where is home" Keith mumbled into his arm"Home...is where the heart is" Lance sighed, leaning against the cliff"Where is your home" he asked turning to Keith"My home...is with you"





	1. Shark-boy

**Author's Note:**

> Luresong au by trasshes on twitter you can find her here 
> 
>  
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/trasshes
> 
> The art for this fic is really beautiful

“Ah now this is the life Hunk, no worries, no problems just swimming with the dolphins and whales” Lance smiled and swam in a circle, his tail dragging behind him, the light and dark blue scales shining in the ocean moonlight.

“Haha yea you’re right, this is pretty relaxing”

“See I told you” Lance smirked, proud of his ability to find the most relaxing places in the sea, and swam around hunk, squeezing his hand.

“Hey lance I see something”

“What is it? Hunk for the last time seahorses don’t come into this cold of water”

“No! That’s not it look I think it’s a whale or something”

Lance groaned and reluctantly turned himself right-side up and swimming over to a patch of rocks to peek at the mystery creature, sticking his head up over the edge, he saw a sort of shark like being, it…looked like a mermaid but with shark fins, he gazed in awe at the beautiful yet slightly terrifying shark like creature.

“I’ve never seen anything like that before Hunk..” he gushed.

“Lance, we shouldn’t be messing with weird shark-looking things at the bottom of the ocean!”

“Who’s messing with it? We’re just friendly observers passing by” Lance whisper shouted at him, his eye’s widening as he noticed the streaks of color just above its chest and in its eye’s.

“Ok, but what if it doesn’t think that? What if we’re in it’s den and we look like its next tasty meal?”

“Hunk- Shh! Look! It glows!!” Lance exclaimed a little louder than a whisper, noticing the creature turn towards them he ducked down underneath the rocks with Hunk.

“HEY!! Who’s over there!?” it exclaimed in a raspy voice, ok so it can talk , Lance made a mental note of that in his head, him and Hunk waited a few ticks for it to pass by them, Hunk had a finger pressed to his lips telling Lance to keep quiet, he pouted and nodded in agreement, watching as the creature slowly came into view above them it really is the most amazing creature Lance has ever seen at least the most beautiful, not counting the princess of course.  
From what Lance could tell by just observing, the creature was a guy so and has some sort of black scales on his back, Lance watched as he came closer, placing a pale hand on the rock just above him and Hunk and looking around he’s  still looking for us?! Man he’s persistent

“Hm. I could have sworn I heard something over here” he muttered and dropped a hand down, the other supporting his chin on the jagged rock.

“Hmmmm…Maybe it was just the whales singing”

Hunk and Lance each had their hands covering each other’s mouths, eyes wide staring at the hand in front of them, he sighed and rested his chin on the cold rock, Lance looked towards Hunk with panicked eyes and then a flash of bright neon purple turned his gaze back to the un-named man in front of him, now his tail was pitch black with purple highlights in them, his chest glowing with the two purple streaks. He turned and flicked his tail, making Lance and Hunk jump in surprise and scream into each other’s hands. That sure as hell caught his attention, he stopped mid flip.

“Lance!!” Hunk whisper shouted as if he didn’t hear them both scream

“Shit” Lance whispered back, the creature turning upside down and staring at them with what Lance thinks was a confused expression, the light from his neon streaks making him seem purple,  Lance had only a second to admire it before darting away as fast as he could go with Hunk.

“HEY!! WAIT!!” he called after them but Lance didn’t stop

“WAIT!! I WONT HURT YOU!!” at that Lance didn’t slow down but he did turn to look back.

“HURRY LANCE!!” Hunk called as he held onto his tail

“PLEASE!” a desperate cry from the creature, now he feels bad for leaving like that, maybe he was friendly and just as shocked to see them as they were to see him, Lance pouted

“DON’T GO!” Lance shrugged his shoulders up to his ears trying to ignore how upset he was, maybe he should tell Hunk they should go back and start over with this mystery creature, maybe they sh-

CRACK

Lance swam right into a rock, hard,  stopping him and making him fall back  
“Hu…” he attempted to call out to his friend but everything went black before he could.

This is it, this is how Lance dies. Eaten by an attractive shark looking guy. Wasnt exactly how he wanted to go out there are no fireworks and people cheering about him being a hero. What a lame way to die.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy anither chapter made completley from scratch sorry if its bad

“..y!”  
“..ey!”  
“..ok?”  
“Hey!”  
Lance’s eyes shot open, his vison blurry for a second but enough to make out a face, glowing eyes...glowing streaks on his collarbone, he was incredibly close to the creature he was observing a while ago.  
“uh..Hey?”  
Was it trying to start conversation with him, not that’s the least of his worries, his eyes darted to its teeth. Its sharp shark like teeth, in an act of self-defense Lance spun and slapped the creature across the face “SHARK!!” he backed up as far as he could go till his back hit cold rock.

"Shark!? Where!?" He yelled, holding the side of his face and lookin around panicked,

"Huh? What do you mean "where"? I was talking about you!" Lance exclaimed, pointing an acussing finger at the boy , He turned and gave Lance an even more confused stare, then slowly lifted a finger to himself

"Me?"

"Yeah? Who else would i be talking about, that kelp over there?" Lance hugged his tail close to his chest, 

"The hell? I thought you meant something actually dangerous"

Wait. So he's no dangerous? Hes not gonna kill me? Lance stared at him with big fish eyes "Your Teeth. Look. Like Spear Heads!" Lance yelled 

"Wh-what? Im no-"

"Ohmigod-" Lance cut him off "this is...this is your den isnt it? Its where you-" Lance swallowed hard and looked around the dark cave before turning his head back to the guy "Where you drag all your unsuspecting victims before you-" 

"WHAT!" This time it was shark-boy who interupted him "Im not a shark and im not gonna kill you! You're being over dramatic"

"Oh so being scared of death is over dramatic!?"

"What sign did i give to let you belive i'd kill you!"

"Like we established before. YOU HAVE SHARK TEETH!" 

Lance looked around once again "where am I and where's Hunk" 

"Whats a Hunk?"

"No not a Hunk, Hunk is a person- look i dont have time for this!" Lance straigtened himself out and swam closer to shark-boy "where am I and what did you do with Hunk" he stated again crossing his arms to try and stop the rapid beating of his heart against his ribcage from becoming too loud

"Look i dont know where your Hunk is and this is...kinda my house"

"Your..house?" Lance looked around the cave, it was a pretty good size and could probably fit more than one person, though it was dark and cold and there were tons of jagged rocks sticking out "how can you live in a place like this!?" Lance exclaimed dramatically.

Keith sighed this guy is a handful "its not that bad, besides this is better than my last place" 

"And your last place was?"

"The...kingdom of Altea" Keith turned his gaze away from him, crossing his arms over his chest

"The Kingdom of Altea is amazing! How could you say that shark-boy!"

"My name is not shark-boy!"

"Well we havent established names yet so im working with this"

Keith sighed "my name is Keith" he looked up from him hands "whats yo-"

"The names Lance" he said, arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face  
"Dont think that just because we're now on a first name basies makes us friends"

"Thats..not how it works?" Keith asked suddenly feeling nervous, why does he care so much about how this guy sees him? Its because he has no friends. Well you dont really count your brother as a friend.

"Anyway dont diss the kindgome of Altea its awesome, King Alfor is amazing Princess Allura is wonder the palace is-"

"Please stop." Keith snapped "id rather not talk about that plsce anymore" the floor seemed like a pretty interesting thing at that moment, he flicked his tail sending a couple rocks flying into the wall. He could feel Lance's burning gaze

"Can you take me back home" 

"But you just got here"

"Well i dont really want to be here" 

Keith froze, had he done something wrong, well besides sorta kindappimg him? He doesnt want Lance to leave, not yet. "Uh not yet i-"

"I really want to go home" Lance interupted 

"W-wait I think you sh-"

"I dont care what you think, Take. Me. Home"

"I KNOW WHERE THE HUMANS ARE!" Keith blurted out and covered his mouth, Lance's eyes went wide, shining like pearls in the dark cave "you...know where the humans are?" Keith couldnt trust his mouth anymore so he just nodded, eyes as wide as Lances, "take me there"

Keith swallowed "i-i dont think thats a good idea..." 

"Come on! Ive always wanted to see a human!i heard they dont have tails and cant breath underwater" Lance swam up closer to Keith, a little too close 

"Uh uhm..."

"Pleeease!"

"Ok ok! It's a long way though"

"Road trip!" Lance pumped his fist in the air

"Road trip...?"

"Wow...you have a lot to learn Sharkboy" 

Keith sighed at the nickname, this is gonna be a long....long trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna start naming chapters after different types of aquatic life sound good?


	3. Dont Panick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk has a crisis and goes to Pidge for support, he quickly reealizes that was a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long, i had testing this week so the chapter might be short and really shitty

"He's probably dead!" Hunk screamed covering his face

"I left my best friend to die! Eaten by a shark..fish man!"

"Hunk..." Pidge mumbled 

He swam back and forth inside Pidge's small room, after what happened it took him only a few seconds to realize Lance wasn't following him anymore, he franticslly looked around worried about his best friend "Lance? Buddy come on if you're hiding this isn't funny!" He exclaimed.

Silence 

Oh no. Oh No. 

Hunk darted towards Altea, swimming past schools of fish and fields of kelp, usually he'd enjoy these things but he had more important things to do. He burst into Pidge's house and gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Pidge was sat on their couch tinkering with something, they looked up at their friend and raised an eyebrow "Hunk....buddy you ok?" They asked putting down the object

"Lance.....shark....bright lights....very scary" was all he could manage to push out

"Lance got caught by a glowing shark?" They questioned, helping Hunk over to the couch, he nodded relaxing into the ragedy old thing, the story of how they got the couch is funny but for another time.

Now he's here pacing back and forth in Pidge's bedroom and panicking, not sure if his besfriend is alive or not 

"What am i gonna do!" His hands grabbing chunks of his hair

"You need to breath before you pass out"

"There's no time to breath!" 

Slap! 

"D..did you just slap me!? With your tail!?" Hunk exclaimed, starting to panic more. Pidge grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "snap out of it man!"  
They sighed "look we can go report he"s missing to thr castles gaurds and-"

"No! If they find out we left the kingdoms border we'll be in so much trouble" 

They sighed again "alright look...let me grab my stuff and we can go searching for him" they mumbled and swam over to the clam shaped dresser in the corner of the room, opening it and pulling out a slime green bag with buttons and other shiny objects on it "i got a few things from that Junk pile behind the castle, it's a bit of a work in progress but it's coming along.

Next thing you know they're both swimming out of Pidge's house and sneaking to the castle, from what Hunk could understand they needed a crystal from Allura with some of Lance's aura and if you wanted anything from anyone it was in the castle. Except when they first tried to go in they got thrown out. Literally thrown out.

"Tsk, the one time lance isn't here is the one time we need him" Pidge snarled and peeked past the wall, looking around the entrance. There were four gaurds, one of them so rudley insulted their glasses before throwing them out.

"Hunk you know what this means right"

"We go find something else with lances aura and not break into thr scary looking castle"

"Oh poor..poor Hunk. This means we have the break in" 

"Oh no.."


End file.
